1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for automatically fitting connections to the bared ends of electric conductors.
It is known that this type of end connection is frequently used for connecting to clamping terminals multistrand electric conductors covered with an insulating sheath.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An end connection is usually formed, for example as described in patent FR 1 468 859 in the name of the applicant, of a metal tubular element intended to receive the bared end of the conductor, and an insulating sleeve which extends the tubular element on one side and in which the end of the insulating sheath is engaged. The fitting of this end piece therefore necessarily involves the following operating phases:
cutting and baring the insulating sheath of the electric conductor.; PA1 positioning an end-piece on the thus bared end; and PA1 crimping the tubular metal element on the bared part of the conductor so as to make the assembly solid and guarantee good electric continuity between the conductor and the tubular element. PA1 an end-piece supply device; PA1 means for guiding and holding in position the end of the conductor which is to be equipped; PA1 a device for stripping this end; PA1 a device for fitting the end-piece to the stripped end of the conductor; and PA1 a device for crimping the end-piece once positioned on said end. PA1 a fixed structure carrying the end-piece feed device as well as the devices for guiding and holding the end of the conductor in position, these two devices being orientated along two respective axes parallel to each other; PA1 a mobile structure guided by the fixed structure and movable in translation parallel to said axes, under the effect of a first actuator carried by the fixed structure; PA1 a carriage guided by the mobile structure and movable in translation in line with said feed and guide devices, along a rectilinear path perpendicular to said axis, under the effect of a second actuator carried by the mobile structure, this carriage carrying, orientated parallel to said axis, a stripping device and a device for receiving the end-pieces coming from the feed device, this reception device then transferring and fitting the end-pieces on the stripped end of the conductor, through a combination of the movements of the carriage and of the mobile structure and, associated with this reception device, a device for crimping the end-pieces on the stripped end of the conductors. PA1 a first phase in which the carriage occupies with respect to the fixed structure a first postion in which said guide device and said feed device are respectively in line with and may respectively cooperate with the stripping device and the end-piece reception device, this first phase including the insertion of the end of the conductor inside the guide means and the stripping device as far as a stop, holding the conductor in position at a distance from its end, the introduction of an end-piece by the feed device into the reception device, then shearing of the insulating sheath of the conductor at a distance from its end corresponding to the length which has just been stripped; PA1 a second phase including movement of the mobile structure bringing the carriage into a second position spaced from the first one, this movement effected by the first actuator causing extraction of the portion of the insulating sheath covering the end of the conductor which it is desired to strip; PA1 a third phase during which the carriage is moved by the second actuator so as to occupy with respect to the fixed structure a third position in which the reception means are in the axis of the guide and holding means, and, consequently, of the stripped end of the conductor; PA1 a fourth phase during which the mobile structure is moved by the first actuator and brings the carriage into a fourth position following a movement during which the end-piece carried by the reception means is engaged on the stripped end of the conductor; PA1 a fifth phase including the crimping of the end-piece on said end; PA1 a sixth phase during which the carriage is brought back to its first position successively by movement of the mobile structure under the effect of the first actuator, bringing the carriage into its third position, by movement of the carriage under the effect of the second actuator as far as its second position, then by movement of the mobile structure under the effect of the first actuator which brings the carriage into its first position.
Of course, these operations may be carried out by hand using traditional tools (wire stripper, crimping pliers), However, this method which is too costly in time and staff is not suitable for industrial high rate wiring productions.
This is why machines have already been proposed for automatically fitting these end-pieces, involving more particularly:
This type of machine in which the end of the conductor is held fixedly in position therefore necessarily includes mechanisms for successively positioning, with respect to this end, the stripping device, the fitting device, and the crimping device.
Now, it so happens that the mechanisms proposed up to now are relatively complex and, consequently, delicate and costly.
The object of the invention is therefore more particularly to overcome these drawbacks by means of a mechanism whose kinematics allows the machine to be greatly simplified, the number of its components to be appreciably reduced and, in particular, an actuator to be used, common to the stripping device and to the crimping device.